Meaningless Little Distraction
by pugsleypoo32
Summary: Wendy Darling has gotten herself in a bit of a predicament, and his name is Felix. Who will come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling sat quietly by the fire. She finally had a moment to herself where she could think and breathe in and out without harassment.

The night was peaceful and calm, the only sound was the soft rustle of the leaves in the trees, as a gentle breeze swept through the camp. The crackle of the fire was soothing and was not hard to loose herself in her thoughts of home and the things familiar to her. She never like to linger on these tender thoughts too long or she would start crying and once she did, she would not be able to stop herself. Not only that, it was the last thing she wanted Felix to catch her doing. That's all she needed was for him to catch her a moment of weakness. Crying her heart out was something she reserved for when she was completely alone from prying eyes that would have no problem teasing her mercilessly.

Fortunately, for Wendy, Felix sat on the far end of the camp engrossed in some task that Peter Pan had given him, no doubt. Wendy was truly glad for this; she grew tired of his constant verbal abuse whenever Peter Pan was away. Although, she didn't understand why it made a difference if Pan was there or not. Pan was just as bad; he seemed to get a sick pleasure out of teasing and bullying her as well.

Peter had been gone all day, which usually meant he had business to attend to, most likely business of a devious nature. Wendy didn't like to dwell on this fact, when she did it sickened her to the core. Peter had turned selfish and did everything for his own gain. Everything was a game to him. She couldn't remember a single situation where Peter failed in getting what he wanted. He always won the game, and it was always on his own terms.

As wicked as Peter was, she never had the impression that he hated her, no matter how much he claimed too, his eyes told a different story. Felix on the other hand, Wendy saw nothing but pure unadulterated hatred for her. It scared her and always kept her on her guard. She knew in heart if it wasn't for Peter, Felix probably would have done away with her long ago.

She often wondered why he hated her so much. It wasn't her fault she was being kept there against her will. She didn't have a choice, but to bend to Pan's every wish, her brother's lives depended upon it.

She really loathed when he would degrade her in front of the other boys, calling her foul and unmentionable names. Nevertheless, she never cried, no matter how much it hurt, she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how much those names upset her.

Without thinking, Wendy glanced over to Felix, who seemed to be working on some kind of weapon that resembled a spear. Wendy didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. Felix had caught her watching him.

"What are you staring at you stupid wench? "Felix blurted out, his face was sharp and hard as iron.

Wendy replied in foolish haste. "I don't know, I was thinking maybe a cross between an ignorant ape, or conceited pig."

Wendy sat there stunned by her sudden audacity. She could not believe this came out of her mouth. It wasn't like her at all. She glanced over at Felix who seemed to be experiencing the same shock of disbelief.

"What did you say to me, hag?" Felix threw down the unfinished weapon, and shot up like a gun towards her.

Before Wendy could even reply, Felix was in front of her yanking her up by her collar, tearing the fragile fabric in the process.

Wendy struggled to break free of Felix's grip, but the more she struggled the tighter the grip became around her neck.

"I ought to do Pan a favor and do away with you. You're nothing but trouble, I sensed it the moment Pan brought you here. You're the last thing he needs to distract him from his mission. Yes, that's what you are a meaningless little distraction. All I need to do is wait, Pan will tire of you soon enough. He tires of his toys so easily, and when he does, I'll be only too happy to dispose of you, little girl."

The curious expression of pure malice replaced the look of rage on Felix's face, as he smirked at the frightened girl.

"You're nothing but Pan's stupid little whore."

Something strange started to happen inside Wendy. Those crude words burned within her consuming every inch of her being. How dare he talk to her that way? She wanted more than anything to wipe that smug, cocky grin off his face. So, she did.

Wendy Moira Angela Darling kneed Felix as hard as she could in the groin, and then slapped him hard across the face, before he crumpled to the ground in a fetal position moaning from the excruciating pain.

Wendy stood there before him frozen in disbelief of her actions. She never in her life struck someone in anger before. What made it even more disturbing was that she actually enjoyed giving Felix a taste of his own medicine. What was this place doing to her? She never acted like a savage before. She was no different from crude Felix, who still lay on the ground holding himself, rocking back and forth.

She felt dirty, as if she had lost a part of herself. What would her mother think of her? She had stooped to Felix's level. She was better than this, wasn't she?

Wendy looked down at the palm of her hand, which was still red and numb.

Surely, her mother would understand her motive. She had to do it. She couldn't keep letting Felix get away with treating her so abominably. This time, he had gone too far.

Wendy's thoughts immediately turned to what Peter would do when he discovers what she has done. Maybe he would punish her for her insubordination.

As Pan's second in command, Felix is always left in charge, keeping the Lost Boys in check and looking after Pan's interests in Neverland till he returns. Peter would definitely see this as an act of treason on her part.

How many times has she witnessed Peter's wrath towards a Lost Boy, who committed an act of treason. Sometimes Pan punished them with magic, which wrack their bodies with pain, or they were taken into the woods, and left somewhere for days. Wendy didn't know exactly what Pan did to them, but they always returned broken. It did no good to plead their case, as Wendy found out, it usually made Pan more determined to see them punished. It also earned her a night or two in the dreaded cage.

Now she would have to pay the price. An overwhelming wave of panic rushed over her, the worst thing Pan could do was to hurt one of her brothers, and she wouldn't put it past him to do exactly that.

"I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you, little girl. Nobody touches me!"

Wendy instantly snapped out of her thoughts. She looked down into the murderous glare of Felix's cold dead eyes. It sent sudden chills up and down her body. She was in serious trouble. Felix was indeed going to kill her.

She turned from him in an attempt to flee in the other direction, but Felix grabbed a hold of her right ankle sending her reeling forward, falling hard on her stomach. His fingers dug into her flesh as he savagely drags her toward him.

Wendy cried out from the piercing pain that enveloped her ankle. Felix had to have drawn blood. She started to feel queasy, but she couldn't let those sickening thoughts distract her. Her life was at stake, and there was no one to save her, but herself.

Wendy clawed at the dirt, as Felix yanked her even harder. She looked around at her surroundings, desperate to find something that would give her an advantage. A stick or something she could crack him over the skull, at least to incapacitate him long enough to give her time to escape. The only thing she could see within reach were the logs that surrounded the fire, and they weren't going to be any help.

She started kicking at him as hard as her little legs would allow. It was no use; her kicking seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. Before she knew it, Felix had flipped her over unto her back. Her small petite body was no match for Felix's masculine lean body. She cries out in pain as Felix jabs his knees into her legs to keep her from kicking anymore. His hands pressed hard and firm against her wrists. She was powerless to stop whatever horror he has planned for her.

His stony grey eyes glared at her with such hatred. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

Wendy made one last stitch effort, screaming the names of the lost boys, in the hopes that one of them would have the backbone to come to her rescue. However, no one came, not even Tootles, her favorite of the lost boys.

Felix laughed at her cries for help. "No one's going to come save you, little girl, because nobody cares. None of them are going to risk going up against me, and not for a pathetic little girl."

Wendy's heart sunk in despair, Felix was right. All of the lost boys feared him, and didn't want to run the risk of having to face Pan for usurping his second-in-command.

Wendy's thoughts turned to her brothers; she could feel the hot sting in her eyes as she fought back the tears. No, she wouldn't cry, never would she give Felix the pleasure of seeing her cry. At least one thing was certain; with her death, her brothers would be free from Pan forever.

She thought of Peter, what a peculiar thing, she thought, to be thinking of her captor moments before her death, but at that moment, she couldn't help but think of him.

It pained her deeply to think of the Peter Pan that once was, the Peter Pan who had once taught her to fly, and the Peter Pan with whom she shared a magical kiss. It was hard to believe that this was the same fascinating cocky boy, with whom she fell in love with, so many years ago. The Peter Pan she had once known was dead. Over time, Peter had turned into an obsessive, power hungry monster that even she could not recognize. Would he even miss her when she was gone? Did he ever feel anything for her? The probing questions she asked herself repeatedly, questions that now would never have an answer.

Felix took both of Wendy's hands, and raised them above her head, then holding her wrists down with one hand, grabbed a dagger from his belt.

A sick twisted smile crept in on Felix's face as he spoke. "Any last words before I shove this dagger through your heart?"

However, Wendy didn't have words, she had only one word, the only hope she had left. Would it work? Would it save her from the hands of this brutal viper who's ready to strike?

Sheer terror overtook her, as she watched Felix lifting his arm preparing for the kill.

Wendy took a deep breath, than started screaming over and over the only word that could save her now. "Peter!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to give you something for now. Sorry it's taken a while to update, but it's the Christmas season and everything's been kind of hectic. I will continue with chapter 3 after Christmas. I hope you like my story so far. This is my first attempt at fan-fiction and the reviews have been very encouraging.. Thank you!**

There was no sign of Peter coming to her rescue. Pan has a magical connection to the island, Neverland seems to react to his emotions, but not even a breeze or a rumble of thunder could be heard of his coming, or that he even cared that his Wendy was in trouble.

"He isn't coming." Wendy whispered, her voice cracked in utter devastation.

Felix burst out in laughter at the girl's obvious anguish. "Did you actually think that would work? That Pan would actually swoop in like a knight and shining armor, and rescue you? Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought. I'm actually embarrassed for you."

She knew it was a long shot screaming for Peter Pan. At least now, she knew what his true feelings were. It was clear that Peter has no tender regard for her now or ever did. Felix was right, she was just a toy, a meaningless little distraction in Pan's game.

All of those precious memories she held dear in the most secret place of heart, were all lies. Wendy gasped as a striking pain pierced her heart, but it wasn't from the blade of Felix's dagger. Gut wrenching heartache coursed through her entire body. Peter might as well be holding the dagger.

Wendy went limp; she no longer had the will to fight for her life. She would succumb to her death willingly, but not without giving Felix a warning, something she could leave him with that would keep him up at night, always wondering.

"What about you Felix? If Pan is exactly what you say he is, what makes you think that he cares what happens to you either? That he wouldn't turn on you as soon as you become of no use to him or his little game."

Felix furious at the gull of this girl, jabs the dagger into the ground beside Wendy's face, then letting go, puts both hands around her neck and starts squeezing. Wendy struggles to breathe, making a horrid wheezing sound.

"There's a major difference between you and me, little girl. I may be a pawn in this game, but I have something that Pan values most in this world, and that's loyalty. I've traveled a long road with Pan, and he's never steered me wrong. I'd give my life for Peter Pan. So, I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I'm not biting."

Wendy's constricted vocal chords made it nearly impossible to speak, but she managed to choke out a reply. "Careful Felix that blinded loyalty may get you exactly that one day, death."

For Felix this was indeed the last straw. He'd hear no more of Wendy's attempts at trickery.

Felix snatched the dagger from the ground, keeping one hand clutched tightly around Wendy's neck. However not too tightly, for Wendy seemed to have no fight in her. This puzzled Felix somewhat, but not enough for him to care. She had insulted him the worst possible way and now she was going to pay.

Wendy fixed her eyes on her killer. She would face death, unafraid. She would play the martyr willingly for the lives of John and Michael.

Reaching her right hand into the pocket of her nightgown, she clasped the only thing she held dear in this world, a cherished memento of a boy that she loved once upon a time. It was also a symbol of hope that she held on with all of her heart, that one day the boy she loved would return to her. The thimble, Peter threw at her declaring it a symbol of weakness, Wendy kept close, hidden at all times, frightened that Pan would see it and take it away. She couldn't bear the thought of it being taken out of her possession as a cruel joke.

Felix raised his arm assuming once again a striking position.

He smirks; a look of pure evil bathes his face. "Goodbye, Wendy Darling."

Wendy doesn't flinch a muscle. If she's going to die she would die with dignity.

Felix takes aim careful not wanting to miss his target. He wanted the dagger to pierce straight into the girl's heart. His arm slowly retracts like an adder preparing to attack. Then in a swinging motion thrusts the blade toward the mark.

A gush of wind, suddenly and without warning, tears through the camp just as Felix's dagger comes within seconds of piercing Wendy's delicate skin, ramming hard into Felix and sending him free flying several feet before crashing violently into a woodpile.

Wendy could feel her heart pounding wildly within her chest. She's utterly mystified by what had just taken place, so much that she just continued to lay there on the ground not really knowing what to do. In just a matter of mere seconds, she was on the threshold of death, and then Felix seemed to disappear before her very eyes. It was all very perplexing.

Wendy heard footsteps moving slowly towards her. Her breath started to quicken as she thought of Felix returning to finish the job.

Her brain kept screaming that this was her chance to bolt and run, but the rest of her body refused to react. Wendy closed her eyes; the suspense was too mind wracking.

"Well. Well. What game is this?"

Wendy's heart leapt within her chest at the sweet sound of the familiar voice. Her eyes flew open. There standing directly above her, in all his glory, was Peter Pan. His face had a puzzled, but stern look; one eyebrow raised demanding an answer.

"You, you, came." It was all Wendy could manage to say as she looked vulnerably up into the piercing green eyes of her savior.

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone had better speak up and explain to me what's going on here." Pan's face was like stone, just as cold, as his face turned to Felix, and then back to Wendy awaiting an answer.

The rumpled up appearance of Wendy, disturbed Peter. By closer examination saw that her nightgown was torn at the collar, and the dirt that caked her fingernails. He observed the drag marks where Wendy must have made while desperately trying to escape Felix's clutches. However, Peter's wrath was kindled when he spotted the bloody puncture wounds on Wendy's ankle.

Felix still lay on the broken up woodpile, dazed and confused, he felt a sharp severe pain in his ribs and left elbow, still completely unaware that Pan was to blame for his present state. Not only that, Felix was completely oblivious to the angry lion that stormed in his direction.

Wendy Darling was struck by Peter's odd behavior, his face shown what looked like sincere concern for her. This isn't something she was used to seeing in Peter, at least not anymore. She watched as he shot off angrily toward Félix. Wendy struggled to pick herself up from the ground, her ankle injury made it impossible to stand so she hobbled over to one of the nearby logs.

Pan seized Felix viciously by the scruff of his neck, savagely dragging him along, totally disregarding Felix's cries from the severe pain of his injuries. He then callously drops Felix at Wendy's feet; taking Felix's head shoves his face down inches from Wendy's damaged ankle.

"What is the meaning of this, Felix?"

"The little wench attacked me Peter. What was I supposed to do, let her get away with it?"

"You attacked me first, I believe." Wendy didn't hesitate, she wasn't going to let Felix be the only one to have his say, not this time. "I was simply trying to defend myself."

Wendy's words produced a look of absolute contempt from Felix, but as for Peter, he was awe-struck by the girl's unexpected audacity in defending herself from Felix who definitely out matched her in strength and size. A slight smile appeared on Peter's face, he was truly mesmerized. This curious behavior warranted further study from him, but would have to wait for another time. As much as Wendy's sudden gumption impressed him, he had to admit it worried him somewhat. He didn't approve of Felix's brutal actions toward Wendy, only he was allowed to take such liberties, but at the same time he couldn't allow her to think it's alright to defy authority. He was afraid of what he would do if she tried that on him, defiance was something he would not tolerate, especially from her. That too was something he would have to deal with later, and he intended to do just that. Nevertheless, right now he needed to deal with Felix.

"She needs to be punished, that much is certain," Peter declared, letting go of Felix. "However, I don't recall giving you permission to kill _my _prisoner, Felix."

Peter picked up the dagger that still lay on the ground from where Felix had dropped it only moments before. Wendy was _his_ prisoner, and _his _possession, and she belonged only to _him_. He had given every boy in the camp an explicit instruction that when it came to the treatment of his Wendy, he and he alone was to handle her. It infuriated him that of all the boys that would have disobeyed him, Felix his most loyal, his best friend, never would have crossed his mind in a thousand years. He felt betrayed, he trusted Felix with his most prized possession and he failed him.

"Pan…" Felix muttered, but Peter interrupted.

"Come Felix, I think you and I need to have a discussion in private." Peter gestured toward the woods with the dagger still in his hand.

For the first time, Felix couldn't read expression on Peter's face, and that worried him. He could definitely hear the anger in his voice that much was certain. He knew Peter to be shrewd and unforgiving when someone doubled crossed him. Not only had he touched Wendy, he attempted to kill her, injuring her in the process. The dagger Peter had clutched tightly in his hand didn't make him feel any better. He had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Peter was going make him pay big for his disobedience. It was a foreign feeling. He witnessed many a boy suffer under the harsh punishment of Pan, but had never been on the receiving line of those punishments. At the same time it angered the fire out of him, he and Peter had been through a lot together over the years, Pan was his family, he remained faithful and loyal to him through thick and thin, and he was going to throw it all away on the count of some frimpy female.

Felix struggled to get up, the agonizing pain in his ribs, made this nearly impossible, but he managed to do it. He couldn't even look Peter in the face as he staggered past him toward the direction of the woods. Peter turned to follow him, but not before turning back to Wendy.

"As for you, darling, you stay exactly where you are. I'm not finished with you either." Peter commanded, sneering at the girl. The threatening glare of his eyes, made Wendy uneasy, and thought it in her best interest to do exactly what she was told. Peter turned and started after Felix like a snake moving slowly in for the kill.

Wendy sat watching after them until they disappeared into the thick darkness of the woods, dreading his return.

Peter waited till they were far enough away from the camp to confront Felix, far enough away from Wendy. This was a conversation he wanted no one to hear, especially her.

"Out of all the idiotic things you could have done to defy me, you picked the worst possible thing you could think of." Peter grabbed Felix's right shoulder and violently swung him around to face him. The force for which Peter swung him around caused Felix to tumble to the ground yelping from the piercing pain of his broken ribs, but this didn't faze Peter a bit, he wanted answers, and he'd have them even if he had to beat it out of him.

"What, in all that's sacred, were you thinking of, Felix?"

Felix sat silent looking down at the ground for a couple of seconds, before lifting his head and looking straight up into the eyes of his attacker. "I was doing it for you. I was trying to set you free, Peter."

Peter was taken back with Felix's reply so much that he laughed. He thought it ridiculous and very untrue. He knew the hatred Felix felt for Wendy from the very first moment she stepped foot in Neverland. The thought of him ever trying to kill her was not farfetched at all.

However, outrageously stupid and silly Felix's reply was, Peter was curious, and wanted an explanation.

Folding his arms, he looked at Felix puzzled, but with exaggerated mocking tone in his voice. "Please, enlighten me, Felix, please tell me how you've come to the conclusion that I, _Peter Pan,_ needed to be rescued? I mean, Wendy is such a threatening terror to behold. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my rescue."

Peter's voice and expression suddenly changed, and started to become hard and angry. He stands stiffly before Felix with his hands on his hips. "Tell me the truth, Felix, or I'll whip the skin off of you. You of all people know what Wendy means to… how could you betray me like this?"

Felix looks back up into Peter's eyes sternly and unwavering.

"I didn't betray you, and that's why I had to do it. I mean, at first I attacked her cause' she got me pissed, but the more heated the confrontation had become; I came to the realization that _you _needed her to be gone. You needed to be free of her. She's weakness that you can't afford to have, she's killing you and you know it." Felix pauses. "Have you seen the hourglass lately? Every moment you give in to the "weakness" your time dwindles down a little faster than it should. You need to get rid of her, Peter, once and for all."

Peter smirked.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my friend. I'm _Peter Pan_, and I'm no slave to anyone or anything. I've taken down countless beasts, broken the most ruthless creatures known to man, I've slain hundreds who've stood against me in the last few hundred years. I think I can handle a small insignificant girl."

"Yes, but she's not just any girl, is she Peter?"


	4. Chapter 4

"And, what is that supposed to mean, Felix?" Pan didn't have to hear his reply. He knew that what Felix's was saying was true, but he didn't care, he wasn't about to give up the most precious thing he cared about in all worlds combined. He knew Wendy was doing a number on him, but _Peter Pan_ will never admit defeat not to anyone, not even to his most loyal friend. She _was_ killing him, he could feel his power fading, but he managed to slow the process down by mistreating her or distancing himself from her at times. However, as much as he tried to stay away from her, he couldn't help indulging himself here and there, but it always came with a price.

"I think you know."

Peter and Felix just looked at each other for a moment. They didn't have to say a word. It was a look of mutual understanding. It didn't last long, for Peter didn't like the showing of gooey emotion, it was something pansy grown-ups did, and it sickened him. He and Felix had a friendship based on trust and loyalty and it was enough for him, and they never spoke of it.

"You needn't worry about me. Besides, everything is going exactly according to plan." Peter had a dark and sinister smirk on his face. Soon, everything he ever wanted was finally within his grasp, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Felix knew this devious look, he saw it many times, right before Pan carried out a plan, and it always worked in his favor. He started to feel foolish that in a moment of weakness he doubted his fearless leader, who had never let him down since he had known him. Peter Pan never failed at anything.

"Greg and Tamara are bringing a boy here tonight. I want you to take some of the boys and meet them at their coming. I'll follow shortly after."

"You found him didn't you? The truest believer, you found him."

"Let's not get a head of ourselves. I've been burned before, but this time things are looking very promising." Pan paused, with a hungering evil grin. "If he is indeed the boy that was foretold to me, I'll take it from there. However, I'll need to test that belief, and in doing so I need him to trust me."

"How are you going to get him to do that? If he discovers you were the one that had him kidnapped and brought here in the first place?"

"You just leave that to me. Whatever happens, just go with it."

"Whatever you say, Pan."

"Come on we have worked to do." Peter held out his hand, helping the injured Felix to his feet.

"Here let me help you, old friend, I need you at full strength tonight and hereafter."

Pan rested his hand over Felix broken ribs, but before he could release the magic to heal him. Felix shoved his hand away in protest.

"No, Pan you need all of your strength too. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Don't be stupid, Felix, I need you well, if this mission is going to succeed. I need an ally, not a martyr, and that's exactly what you'll be if I don't do this. Besides, I'm not giving you a choice."

Within seconds, Felix ribs and elbow were pain free, as if they were never injured in the first place.

"Now I want you to get back to the camp and start on the preparations for tonight. Tell the boys only what they need to hear, and no more."

"What do I tell them? They're going to want to know something; they're starting to grow restless."

"Tell them," he paused; a wicked smirk emerged on his handsome face. "we're getting a new member of the family.

Felix grinned; Pan always had a clever way of saying things. He was dangerously clever with words; he was a master of manipulation; and always seem to get what he wanted from anyone, especially from the female gender.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I have another matter that needs my immediate attention."

Pan eyes glanced back toward the direction of the camp, his playful devious demeanor suddenly changed; his face turned serious, but looked conflicted, something was definitely weighing on him.

"You have your orders, let's get to it." Pan started for the camp with Felix tagging behind him, but stopped short just as they reached the camp's boundary. Pan stared straight ahead at the object of his confliction, Wendy Darling still sitting where he had left her moments before. Her hair still in disarray, her delicate face streaked with dirt, and she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. Of course, he'd never reveal that to a single soul and most definitely not Wendy, not in a million years.

He noticed the blood that still caked her ankle where Felix had dug his filthy fingers into her flesh, had now stained the bottom of her nightgown. Pan's fiery anger was rekindled, so much that if he turned to face Felix at that moment he would kill him with no hesitation.

"Felix, about that meaningless little distraction," he paused continuing to stare straight ahead. It took all the strength he could muster to constrain himself from beating Felix into a bloody pulp. "you're fortunate I like you, or you'd be dead right now."


End file.
